


An Angel's Love

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, F/M, Love, M/M, SPN Rare Pair Bingo 2020, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Castiel walks in on Hannah and Dean plotting a big surprise just for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural)
Series: Rare-pair Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687945
Kudos: 6





	An Angel's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Supernatural Rare-pair bingo square "schmoop."

Castiel couldn’t deny it anymore. He was deeply in love. He had never experienced such intense emotions before, and to think that he could have these feelings for his best friend, the man he’d raised up from hell, who taught him everything he knows about humanity. Their mutual love for one another came as quite a surprise and escalated quickly after one drunken night out at a bar together had led a steamy sexual encounter in the back of the impala. The next day, when the alcohol dissipated, they both realized that their feelings didn’t go away and they had been a thing ever since.

And Castiel loved Hannah. She was the only angel who seemed to understand him. She was a lot like the way he was when he first met the Winchesters. She was still awkward and unsure of her place on Earth, but maybe it was her passion that attracted Castiel. An angel with that much emotion, even if she didn’t always understand her own feelings, was unique. 

Castiel was overwhelmed with an intense desire to show how much he loved his partners, so he hurried through the bunker and found them both in the main room. He hurried over to Hannah, quickly coming up behind her as she was bent over the table pouring over what looked like a bunch of paperwork, and slipped his arms around her waist. She flinched, startled before straightening up and leaning against him, letting him hold her tight.

“I love you,” he whispered against her neck, his breath rustling through a few strands of hair. She turned around in his arms and was suddenly facing him and he leaned in to kiss her face, feeling an intense craving and need for her touch. Hannah giggled softly as she was kissed.

“Hey slow down, Babe,” Dean came over to them and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Did you get hit by a cupid’s arrow all of a sudden or something?”

“No,” Castiel blushed, feeling a little embarrassed at his sudden burst of emotion. “I just… I wanted you both to know how much I love you.”

“We know,” Hannah said softly, brushing a hand against Castiel’s face as she gazed into his eyes. “And we were hoping to do something about our love. I think I almost have Dean convinced.”

Castiel glanced at Dean curiously. The elder Winchester shrugged bashfully. “Well, I guess…”

“It will make Castiel happy, Dean,” Hannah pointed out, fixing him with a knowing glare. “And that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“What will make me happy?” Castiel was getting more curious by the moment as he got the impression that he’d walked in on them plotting something. Hannah and Dean didn’t always get along, in fact, they were constantly bickering with one another, and seeing them cooperating for once was a nice change.

“We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you putting up with us,” Dean explained as Castiel turned to face him. As soon as Castiel met his eyes, Dean moved in for a kiss. Castiel closed his eyes, savoring the gentle feeling. He still held Hannah tightly in his arms as he pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Castiel felt himself getting pulled into the moment but quickly pulled away only to look at Dean. “You are not going to draw my attention away with your antics,” he warned before turning to Hannah again. “Tell me what you two are plotting.”

“I’ll show you,” Hannah pulled out of his arms and turned back towards the table. Castiel found the distance distasteful and quickly moved to lean over her shoulder to try to peer over at what she was looking at. He caught sight of the first piece of paper. 

“A deed?” he cocked his head curiously as Hannah put the papers together and handed them to him. 

“Hey that fake bank account Charlie set up for me really came in handy,” Dean began. “Hunting doesn’t exactly bring in much of an income. But fortunately, bank fraud is a skill us hunters are pretty much born with.”

“We purchased a plot of land a mile from the bunker,” Hannah explained. “It’s a bee farm.” Castiel smiled widely. He loved bees and he felt excited when it dawned on him what she was saying.

“You did this for me?” he stammered, doubling over slightly in surprise. “You got me a bee farm?”

“Now you can spend your time with bees,” Hannah confirmed, grinning as well. “But if you don’t mind, I might like to put a few animals there myself.”

Castiel knew Hannah loved animals. It was a passion she’d discovered from almost the beginning. In fact, he often wondered if animals were a reason she stayed on Earth. He knew she loved him and she had agreed to live with him rather than return to heaven, but he wondered if animals were a secondary reason.

“Okay look, you know I don’t really like animals,” Dean put in quickly. “So you know. You two have to take care of them, clean up their crap, whatever. And don’t bring them in here, got it?”

Castiel barely acknowledged that he had even registered what Dean had said. He was still excited about what this would mean. It was only a mile away, they could walk there. 

As Dean was human and needed to sleep, Castiel and Hannah were usually alone at night most nights. Now they had a place, a special place. And secretly, Castiel hoped that Dean would be able to get past his distaste for animals to join them as well.

“Thank you,” he said honestly before they both converged on him. Castiel felt like the luckiest angel in the universe at the moment. He found himself sandwiched between Hannah and Dean, both of them holding him tightly. They pressed a kiss to each side of his head simultaneously. 

Castiel felt loved and appreciated.


End file.
